hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Brynn Fulghum
Be warned, as this section contains spoilers. Basic info Brynn Fulgham is descrbed as being blonde, pretty, and (as said by Frank Hardy in book 23) "an honest person." We later find out in Murder House that she is fifteen years old. We do not know exactly how old Frank and Joe Hardy are, but since they are both able to drive, and Frank is eleven months older than Joe, Joe is at least a year older than her, and Frank two years older (however, Frank and Joe are probably their respective ages of 18 & 17 that they are in the other books, making the age gap between them and Brynn even larger). We also find out that she is fairly well off money-wise, as Olivia Gavener states once that "the amount of money Brynn's shoes cost could pay Gail's family's rent for a month." Background Most of her background is unknown in the first two books of the Murder House Trilogy; it is in the third book that we truly learn about her. Near the end of Murder House, we find out that she is actually none other than Nina Dector- daughter of Katrina Dector, the famous actress who previously owned the house and was said to have been killed by her husband as she tried to kill her daughter Nina when the latter was four (supposedly, Katrina was possessed by a demon and was doing drugs and alcohol). As it turns out, Katrina was neither a druggie nor possessed; she had simply decided to leave her husband, and he killed her after a fight that they had. Nina's father than lied to the former and told her the demon story and Nina (who didn't want to accept the horror that her father has just killed her mother), believed him. At the end of the book, Brynn expresses her anger that it was her testimony that got her father off, even though she was (as Frank and Joe pointed out) just a little girl at the time. Afetr the death of her mother, she then went to live a quiet life with her grandparents in Indiana; it is unknown why she didn't go to live with her "innocent" father. Her grandparents helped her to legally change her name to Brynn Fulghum so she could avoid publicity. A little more than ten years later, when Brynn found out that a reality show was being filmed in the place where she used to live, she was determined to go back. Which is what started it all... Role in the Story From the beginning, Brynn is a girl who seems to be the big peacekeeper of the house, generally being nice to everybody; in fact, she seems to get along with Ripley Lansing better than most of the other contestants. However, she hates talking about the whole Katrina Dector/demon story (this is obviously because Katrina is her mother, though nobody else knows that). In Deprivation House, she almost gets blown up by a bomb stuck to the lawn mower that she happened to choose; however, Frank saved her from this. In House Arrest, she almost drinks the glass-filled ice water, but James Sittenfield drinks it instead. She is also cut up by knives in her makeup bag. In Murder House, she has many horrific experiences; she finds a strange drawing on the library wall (with a girl who looks a lot like her getting attacked by a demon), her teddy bear is ripped open and covered in "blood" (actually ketchup), and her face is scratched open while she is sleeping. Later, Frank and Joe learn that she somehow scratched her own face open, and, due to a slightly odd comment that she made earlier when they were hanging out, Frank figures out that she is Nina Dector. They also suspect that she might be behind all the other crimes that no one has yet taken credit for. To prove it, they set her up, and she ends up trying to kill herself with a knife (the Hardys manage to save her before this happens, but Frank observes that "her eyes were blank" and "she didn't even seem to see him."). A few months later at the hospital that she is sent to, the Hardys talk to her doctor. They already know that Brynn put the glass in the ice, put the knives in her own makeup bag, started the fire in Bobby T's room (which is odd, since Frank said she was with him the whole time), wrote the "House of Death" message on the Deprivation Chamber wall, drew the picture on the library wall, tore up her own teddy bear, stabbed Georgina Taggart, scratched up her own face, and tried to stab herself. However, they do not know why at first. The truth is that Brynn was traumatized by being in the house where her father killed her mother, and began to, as Dr. Bastajian put it, "dissociate, have blackouts". She was okay at first (she was actually not behind anything that happened in Deprivation House); the Hardys estimate that the whole scene with the glass in House Arrest is where she really started to "break down", even though she never showed any signs of anything being wrong until Murder House. As such, she actually had no idea that she was doing any of the things she did; she is only just starting to remember what had happened during her blackouts. Brynn's doctor predicts that her subconscious mind was trying to make the demon story that her father had told her true, as she didn't want to accept that he had killed her mother for a reason that was much less heroic. This made her one of the most unique criminals ever apprhendedby the Hardys, as she was unaware that she had done all tose bad things. When they visit Brynn, she is actually doing well, remembering not only them, but the way that they used to "hate" each other and how "they've finally become friends" (since they are visiting her in their Frank Dooley/Joe Carr aliases). She is very upset about the fact that her father will never have to pay for what he's done; so, Frank and Joe offer to have Bobby T. write the truth on his now-popular blog, and offer that Brynn gladly takes them up on. She also shows genuine remorse about what she has done; she wrote to Georgina (who was, apparently, "really great about it."), and plans to apologize to Bobby. Despite the fact that Frank does try to console her by reassuring her that she wasn't aware of what she was doing, Brynn replies that she "still did it"; rather than be like her father and try to make it seem like what she did was okay, she's determined to take responsibility for it (proving that she really is a good person who just accidentally made a few bad mistakes). This impresses both of the Hardys, and they both (Frank in particular) don't regret falling love with her. Romance with the Hardys In Deprivation House, she and Joe seem to be attracted to each other; Frank only talks to her a couple of times but does start to realize why Joe likes her so much. However, in House Arrest, Frank also becomes attracted to her, and Brynn starts to like him as well. It became unclear whom she actually had a crush on between the two brothers, which ended up causing tension and creating a rare argument between Frank and Joe. Finally, Frank, being the nice person that he is, offers to stay away from Brynn and let Joe have her; however, when Joe realizes that Frank truly has developed a crush on Brynn (which has never happened before between Frank and a girl, as Frank is too shy), he promises to let Frank have Brynn, while he backs off. Joe proves to be as good as his word; later, when Brynn is concerned about Joe, he manages to direct Brynn's attention to Frank instead. Frank continues his reltionship with her in Murder House, often desiring to tell her how he feels but always feeling that it "is not the right time" to tell her. When Frank and Joe find Georgina stabbed outside, they originally mistake her for Brynn (as Georgina is wearing Brynn's jacket and has the same hair color). When Frank calls Brynn's name, Joe mentions that he has "never, ever heard that much fear and pain in his brother's voice." In the beginning of Murder House, Frank denies Joe's claim that he has actually "fallen in love" with Brynn, but admits it later in the book. After Brynn has been sent to the mental hospital, they come to visit her. They offer all the help and support that they can and, after seeing that Brynn is determined to take responsibility for the things she did despite the fact that they weren't her fault, Frank silently comments that she is "an amazing person" and it's "no wonder she was the first girl he ever fell in love with." Appearances :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #22 Deprivation House :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #23 House Arrest :The Hardy Boys Undercover brothers #24 Murder House References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters